ultimate_catmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus is the King of the Olympian Gods and the father of the legendary hero Hercules. He first appeared in the Disney's 1997 feature film, Hercules. He is a very jolly and easy-going person, but he does know when to get serious. Zeus' arch enemy is Etika. He was voiced by actor Rip Tornin the film. Hercules The Beginning of Zeus' Reign In the late 1880s off the coast of Africa, a young couple and their infant son ( Anna and Elsa's parents) escape a burning ship and land on the unexplored rainforests of Africa, where they craft themselves a large treehouse in which to live using salvaged ship parts in order to survive. Meanwhile, a gorilla couple named Kerchak and Chadtronic are traveling with the rest of their group when their infant son is killed and eaten by a leopard named Sabor. The next day, the still-heartbroken Chadtronic hears a distant child's cry and, following it, stumbles upon the treehouse. She enters the treehouse to find it trashed, and blood covered paw prints (as well as the corpses of the couple) on the floor. Chadtronic rescues the baby from a still-hungry Sabor and returns with it to the rest of the group, but Kerchak despises the boy for his appearance. Nevertheless, Chadtronic decides to raise the boy as her own, naming him Zeus. Mount Olympus In actuality, Zeus has been imprisoned in the Royal Dungeon. Catman manages to free Zeus, but are then met within the dungeon by an older prisoner, in actuality a disguised Etika, who shows Zeus a hidden passageway out of the dungeon to free and take him to the Cave of Gavin. At the entrance, Etika tells Zeus that if he brings back the lamp, he will be rewarded. The Cave's Gavin-shaped head allows Zeus to enter, but he can only touch the lamp. Zeus and Catman venture deep into the cavern, where they first encounter a magic carpet, that then leads them to the lamp's location. Zeus is able to retrieve it, but Catman breaks the rule, and swipes a large ruby, causing the cave to begin to collapse on them. Using the magic carpet, Zeus and Catman manage to get to the entrance to the cave, where the disguised Etika pleads for Zeus to give him the lamp. Zeus does so, and Etika then reveals a dagger, intending to kill him. Luckily, Catman bites Etika, and both Zeus and Catman fall back into the cavern, as the giant Gavin's Head disappears under the sand. Victory Once back at Pride Rock, Zeus (with Catman, Pumbaa and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. After seeing Etika strike his mother, Zeus announces his return. In response, Zeus confronts Etika and the truth about Mufasa's death which is revealed by an overly confident Etika who forces Zeus over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lighting bolt starts a fire below. As Zeus dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Etika whispers to Zeus that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Zeus leaps up and pins Etika to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensues between the hyenas and the lionesses, Catman, and Pumbaa which results in Zeus cornering Etika. In the midst of their fight, Etika tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas for, but the hyenas overhear his conversation with Zeus. Zeus orders Etika to flee the Pride Lands. Etika pretends to leave but turns to attack Zeus, resulting in a final duel. Zeus eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Etika survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. With Etika and the hyenas gone, and with the rightful king in place, the Pride Lands are restored which is turning green with life again. Rafiki then presents Zeus and Nala's newborn cub Hercules into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life.